Trop facile
by LoUn-A-TyKK
Summary: "Les gens m'ennuient. Trop facile à déchiffrer. Ils pensent tous de la même façon. Et moi je fais le con." se dit Naruto, un garçon fasciné par les mécanismes humains et la façon de structurer son mental. Il garde sa façade d'imbécile heureux, mais il rencontre un jour Sasuke Uchiwa, un tueur psychopathe, et va tenter de le comprendre. Trop facile ? One Shot Yaoi LEMON sasunaru


_Bonjour, c'est Romane !_

_Voilà, j'ai écris un long one-shot que j'aimerais vous partager._

_Il s'agit des personnages du manga "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto évidemment :)_

_C'est du Yaoi, les couples sont Sasu/Naru et Gaara/Naru._  
_Il y a un **LEMON **entre Sasuke et Naruto._

_Je vous préviens que ce n'est pas réellement une happy end._  
_Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

[ **POV Naruto** ]

Les gens m'ennuient. Trop facile à déchiffrer. Ils pensent tous de la même façon. Ils ont les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mimiques.  
Pff.  
Et moi je fais le con.

C'est bizarre, comment les gens peuvent être si naïfs. Il suffit de leur prétendre quelque chose, et même s'ils s'affirment le contraire, ils vous croient. Peut-être inconsciemment, ils vont même faire ce que vous le dites de faire.

14 juillet : amuse-toi ! C'est la fête du pays de France !

Et ils s'amusent.

1er Janvier : bois ! C'est la nouvelle année !

Et ils boivent.

Par contre, lorsque des gens demandent quelque chose, pour une bonne action, une association ou je ne sais quoi, là ils nient. Ils refusent.

Pff.  
Et moi je fais le con.

Mais au moins, je donne au mendiant du coin. Chaque jour, il reçoit une pomme…  
C'est peut-être rien, mais ça fait plaisir. Et je perds quoi moi ? Juste ma collation de 10 heures. On peut faire plaisir, et non pas qu'avec de l'argent. Et comme ça je sais que je l'aide à vivre.

Je prends le journal. C'est le _Nouveau détective_. Il y a trois mois, un psychopathe a assassiné deux enfants. Il les a séquestrés pendant deux semaines dans une cabane en bois, dans une forêt, les a violés, les a torturés.

Et putain que ça m'intéresse ces choses-là.  
J'en suis fasciné, perturbé.  
Eux ne pensent pas de la même façon… Ils ont leurs propres modes de pensée. Je n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer c'est trop complexe, trop tordu. Un labyrinthe.

Et putain que ça m'intéresse ces choses-là.

-« Naruto ? Tu es là ?  
- Oui oui, en haut ! Viens vite ! »

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. La porte du bureau s'ouvre, et je vois Gaara à l'embrasure.

-« Bon anniversaire, mon ange, me dit-il, enthousiaste.  
- C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas oublié ! Merci ! »

Il m'embrasse. J'ai beau pensé beaucoup de choses, je vais faire le con. Je vais être souriant, un imbécile heureux. Je vais faire semblant. Mais lui, il ne tombe pas dans le piège. Gaara me connaît à l'intérieur. Il connaît mon journal quotidien, il connaît ma passion.

Car j'aime déchiffrer les gens. Et être fasciné par ces tueurs psychopathes. J'aime essayer de comprendre, d'anticiper les gestes, les phrases, les émotions. Trop facile.

Sauf avec lui. Parfois j'essaye, mais il m'en empêche. Il me dit _Arrête ca me perturbe, tu changes quand tu fais ça. Tu me fais peur. _Non pas qu'il m'aime que pour ma façade, il m'aime pour l'intérieur, mais je crois que le changement, ça, il ne l'aime pas.

Un moment je devrais choisir. Restez en façade, et un jour péter un câble, ou enfin être moi. Et Gaara m'aide. Je crois que je l'aime.

-« J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû !  
- Bah si. Allez tiens. »

Il me tend un paquet cadeau. Je le prends, et ivre d'impatience, je le déchire. J'aime ça, le mystère, l'impatience.  
C'est un portable. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Il est tout simple, avec un clapet. Il y a des touches orange sur le côté. Je lui souris :

-« Mais euh… J'y connais rien moi !  
- Je te montrerai. Mais comme ça, on pourra se parler plus souvent. Parfois tu me manques, tu sais.  
- Moi aussi. Merci… Ca me touche beaucoup.  
- De rien. Allez viens, on va être en retard. »

Je glisse le _Nouveau Détective_ dans mon cartable jaune, je lui prends la main, et nous sortons. Nous attendons le bus, même si nous avons 16 ans, on n'a pas encore de voiture. Pendant ce temps, il m'explique l'engin de la technologie. Le bus arrive, on monte, les gens regardent avec gêne nos mains liées, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons, il ne faut qu'un rien pour les déstabiliser. Trop facile.

A l'école, ma façade habituelle reprend place. J'utilise mon sourire stupide, c'est comme une deuxième peau, et avec mes cheveux blonds, ça marche encore plus. Gaara n'est pas dans la même classe que moi. Dommage.

Entre mon cahier et mon livre de mathématique, j'ai mit le journal. Et je continue à lire.

Le tueur a été arrêté. Il est enfermé dans la prison de la ville. Je passe devant si je rentre chez moi à pied. Il parait que la caution est trop élevée, et que personne ne s'est proposé pour la payer. Il n'a pas de famille.

Je suis pris d'une envie de dingue : aller le voir. Lui poser des questions, découvrir comment il pense, dévoiler le mystère, et comprendre enfin…

Gaara rentre chez lui aujourd'hui, parce qu'on est mercredi. Donc, il ne sera pas là…

A la fin du cours, je n'hésite même plus. Je ne suis pas comme tous le monde, ceux qui auraient peur, ceux qui n'oseraient pas. Je ne me pose pas de question. Je fonce. Même après avoir réfléchi.

Voilà la prison. C'est un grand bâtiment brun et gris, sale. Je rentre, je demande à le voir son nom est noté dans le journal. On refuse car je suis mineur. Je retente, je manipule, je cherche dans l'analyse du comportement de la gardienne, je touche le point faible, et finalement, elle accepte. Trop facile.

On me conduit à une salle. La pièce est vide, avec juste une table, deux chaises, dont une où est assis le psychopathe, menottes aux poignets. Je demande à ce que l'entretient ne soit ni filmé, ni écouté, ni vu ou entendu. Je le regarde un moment. Il est grand, il a des cheveux noir, un visage impassible, la peau pâle.

Je rentre et m'assieds sur une chaise.

-« C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici, petit ? »

C'est vrai qu'il doit bien être âgé d'une bonne dizaine d'année de plus que moi.

-« Vous êtes bien M. Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

Il sourit.

-« Content d'être connu. Et toi ?  
- Naruto Uzumaki.  
- Connais pas.  
- Je sais.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Ma façade est tombée dès que je suis entré. Je n'ai pas à être stupide ici. Sinon il ne voudra pas me parler. Il se dira _Qu'il est stupide ce gosse, pourquoi il vient ?_

J'ai déjà su trouver ça. Trop facile.

-« Juste vous voir. »

Je sors mon journal. Il se penche, perplexe. Il a un drôle de parfum, une odeur âcre et subtile, mais pas désagréable.

-« Et bien, heureux qu'on fasse un article sur moi là dedans… Première page en plus. Je suis flatté. »

Il sourit encore, mais plus bizarrement démoniaque. Or j'aimerais arriver à comprendre ce qui l'a motivé. Les raisons de son geste. J'essaie :

-« Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'aime tuer… Et j'aime les jeunes, déclare-t-il naturellement en face de moi, dans un sourire.  
- C'est tout ?  
- M'insulte pas, gamin.  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons ? C'est si simple que ça ?  
- Tuer c'est simple… Et c'est… »

Encore son sourire démoniaque.

-« Si… Comment dire ? Jouissif. »

Merde. Il me fout les jetons là. Je commence à stresser…  
Mais je veux rester, savoir la suite, je suis fasciné.

-« Surtout avec les jeunes : la nature les a gâtés de tous ce qu'on a au début, l'innocence pure, ils n'ont rien, personne ne les a touchés, intacts… C'est un trésor ! Alors l'envie qui me prend, les prendre, tout avoir, tout ce qu'ils ont au début, tu leur prends leur innocence, tu la voles, tu la changes, tu la tues… Tu leur voles ce qu'ils sont de plus précieux, tu les détruits. »

Il parle de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite... On dirait un possédé.  
C'est horrible, ce qu'il raconte. Je veux qu'il se taise. Je crève de peur moi sur ma chaise, j'ai juste envie de partir...  
J'ai compris déjà une partie, ça me suffit, je veux rentrer chez moi là…  
Je veux voir Gaara.

Je me lève, prends mon sac, ma veste et me précipite vers la porte. Quand il comprend que je prends congé, il éclate de rire.  
Je veux partir, loin de ce dingue, de ce tueur. Je ne me retourne pas et ne le regarde plus.

-« Déjà ? Reviens vite, gamin… »

Je sors, paniqué.  
Je regarde à gauche, à droite.  
J'ai l'impression d'être vu comme un détraqué, alors je mets à courir, et mes pensées me bousculent, ça fait très mal, dans le bas du ventre, j'ai une boule qui m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je sais pas comment arrêter ça.

Je tremble de peur, pendant que le vent balaie mon visage, mes jambes courent plus vite. Je crois que je pleure.  
Je ne comprends pas, il fait peur, j'imagine, les enfants, j'imagine, le sang, tout ce qu'il a dit... C'est horrible.  
Je m'arrête, essoufflé, j'ai un haut le cœur, je vomis. J'ai l'impression de perdre toutes mes tripes.

-« Naruto ?! Merde ! Ca va ? »

Mince, voilà la rose maintenant. Non je ne vais pas bien, en plus d'être conne, t'es bigleuse ou quoi ?  
Mais malgré ça, je sens que ma façade reprend sa place… Trop facile.

Sakura s'accroupit, mais je suis toujours malade, elle met sa main dans mon dos et me soutient. Je pleure deux fois plus fort. Mais je ne vomis plus.

-« Aide-moi… je dis entre deux sanglots.  
- Oui ? Comment … ? »

Je lui tends le portable.

-« Gaara… »

Pff.  
J'ai encore fait le con…  
J'ai les yeux clos, à mon chevet, je sens l'odeur de Gaara, il est venu en train pour moi.  
Je veux juste dormir. Ne plus penser. Trop facile ? Non.

J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulé.  
_Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin_.  
Pris dans mon propre piège. J'ai voulu le cerner, il m'a manipulé. Il est plus difficile à saisir que je ne le pensais.  
Et j'ai perdu face à ses beaux yeux.

Je soupire. Le pire, c'est que je veux le revoir.

-« Tu es réveillé ?  
- Oui.  
- Il parait que tu as été à la prison ?  
- C'est juste.  
- Voir qui ?  
- Le tueur Uchiwa.  
- Il t'a fait quoi ?  
- Rien en fait. Il a juste parlé.  
- Il a dit quelque chose qui peut être une excuse pour que j'aille lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule ? »

Je rigole. Je l'aime. Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux, les siens sont pâles et calmes.  
Et nous passons la nuit ensemble. Chez moi, mes parents, ils sont toujours en voyage d'affaire. C'est pratique parfois.

Le lendemain, je sèche. Gaara m'a dit avant de partir _Fais gaffe à toi et n'y retourne pas. _C'est ça. Trop facile.  
Je retourne quand même, à la prison. Il n'est même pas étonné de me voir revenir, le psychopathe.

-« Ah ben, gamin, t'as pleuré comme un bébé ?  
- Tu ne peux pas imaginer. »

Il ne bronche même pas quand je le tutoie.

-« J'aime comprendre, je lui dis.  
- Très content pour toi.  
- J'aimerais que tu m'aides.  
- Non. J'ai changé. Je ne veux plus tuer. Je t'ai dis ça hier pour te faire peur.  
- J'ai difficile à te croire.  
- Tu devrais. Si je voulais, tu aurais déjà été mort aujourd'hui. Et pourtant j'ai rien fait.  
- Ca ne prouve rien.  
- Ah si, gamin.  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! » je lui crie dans les oreilles, en me levant.

Il se lève à son tour et me toise de toute sa hauteur. On reste comme ça pendant deux trois minutes, puis, tout à coup, comme si il avait vu quelque chose en moi, il sourit, de son sourire démoniaque, et dis calmement :

-« Si tu veux… Et pourtant j'aime les gamins. »

Je m'assieds, tombant des nues.  
Ses propos n'ont aucun sens, aucun lien, aucune logique.  
Je me mets à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Il se contente de me regarder, amusé. Son esprit n'est pas comme les autres, je ne dois pas partir de là.  
Il faut que j'aille plus loin, là où tout fait peur, où il fait noir.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit. Ses yeux sont sombres, comme son cœur.  
Tout à coup, j'aperçois, là, une faille, une douleur, une faiblesse, une lueur.  
Je crois que je comprends. Je crois qu'il regrette vraiment. Oui, c'est ça. Trop facile.

-« Encore combien de temps en prison ?  
- T'as pas fini de lire ton journal ? Encore… Jusqu'à ce que ta grand-mère meurt. »

Là ! La lueur ! Elle était plus forte, on aurait dit de la tristesse.

-« T'aimerais sortir hein ?  
- Tu poses une question stupide là. Bien sûr. J'ai changé, mais personne ne me croit.  
Chaque jour je pense à ces enfants. Je me dis _Quel con t'a été, Sasuke_,_ et leur vie tu y as pensé ? Leur famille ? _Pff.  
Les pauvres gosses, ils étaient là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. S'ils n'étaient pas là, j'aurais rien fait. Pauvres gosses. »

Ses yeux… Remplis de cette lueur. Sincère en plus, je sais discerner mensonge et vérité. Trop facile.

-« Parle-moi de ta vie, Uzumaki.  
- Rien d'intéressant.  
- Peut-être, mais ça m'intéresse… »

J'hésite. Mais son regard insistant et intéressé me persuade.  
Alors je commence, je raconte Gaara, ma famille.  
Je parle même de mon passé, le rejet en maternelle, parce que Kiba et moi, on jouait toujours à _Papa et Maman,_ puis il a changé d'école. Je raconte comment j'ai pleuré pour lui, et que maintenant je crois que c'était un peu mon premier amour.  
Il m'écoute, il dit rien, il est sérieux ça fait bizarre.

Mais je ne dis rien sur ma façade. C'est mon secret, ça fait partie de moi. Il y aura juste Gaara au courant.

Une heure plus tard, quand je suis à court de sujet, je décide de rentrer chez moi, bien que je n'en aie aucune envie. Je veux rester là, à lui parler, ça fait du bien. Tous les mots que je veux dire se bousculent, se battent pour sortir. J'ai envie de tous lui raconter, bien que je n'aie rien à dire. Rester assis, et se laisser aller. Trop facile.

Mais il faut que je rentre.

-« Au revoir Sasuke, je lui dis en me levant.  
- Déjà ? »

Il semble déçu.

-« Oui… »

Il se lève aussi, et me tend une de ses mains menottées. Je manque d'éclater de rire. Il sourit à son tour, mais me prend la main, et m'attire contre lui. Il m'embrasse. Pas sur la joue, non. Je ferme les yeux. J'aime ça. Je lui rends son baiser, je le pousse un peu. Il fait de même.  
Il se dégage de moi, et me sourit démoniaque. Je rougis. Ca m'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps tiens.

-« Ah ben ? Tu t'en vas non ? » me dit-il, avec un regard fourbe.

Non, j'ai encore envie de rester… J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser, d'être près de lui. Mais Gaara va bientôt rentrer.  
Mince Gaara ! Je rougis deux fois plus. Merde… J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que lui…  
M'enfin, ce n'est qu'un baiser…

Gaara n'a rien su, mais il se doute de quelque chose je crois. Il m'avait appelé, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Je lui ai fait croire quelque chose, que j'étais sous la douche. Je me sais très convaincant. Trop facile.

Je suis retourné plusieurs fois voir Sasuke. Il me parlait souvent des regrets qu'il avait. On s'est encore embrassé. Une fois.  
Quand j'y repense, je rougis.

Cette fois-là, il avait mis ses bras derrière moi. Il m'avait poussé sur le mur, et ses mains menottées passaient sous mon tee-shirt.  
Je me souviens de la froideur du métal, des frissons que j'avais. Ca me fait tout chaud là maintenant, dans le cou et dans le bas du ventre. Comme quand Gaara et moi on passe la nuit ensemble…

Mais depuis un moment, Gaara, j'en ai marre. Il devient insistant, jaloux pour rien, possessif même avec mes « amis », et suspicieux.  
Il me pose des tas de questions. Je l'ai envoyé bouler aujourd'hui. Il est rentré chez lui.  
J'en ai marre de le voir tout le temps. Je l'aime, mais j'aimerais passer mon temps à d'autres choses qu'être avec lui.

Je crois que j'ai changé. J'ai surtout pris une grande décision.  
Je vais partir. J'en ai marre de mon masque.  
Avec Sasuke, je n'en ai pas. Je crois que je l'aime. On va partir.

Mes parents ont un coffre-fort. Le code est facilement décarconné, c'est ma date de naissance. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le trouver. Trop facile.

Là, je compte les billets, encore un peu et… Voilà ! J'ai assez ! Pour la caution de Sasuke !

Ivre d'impatience, je dépose l'argent à la prison. Il faut signer un tas de papiers, sur les conditions de sa sortie, de rester dans  
le pays, machin machin, je ne lis même pas la plupart. Rester dans le pays ? Non, je veux partir.

Puis je vais le voir.

-« Salut toi, me dit-il directement.  
- Tu vas sortir.  
- Très drôle, gamin.  
- Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai payé la caution. »

Il me regarde avec ses yeux ronds, noirs. Puis il comprend, la tristesse dans ses yeux s'illumine. Il me sourit chaleureusement, se lève, me prend dans ses bras.

-« Merci, merci ! Enfin… »

Il me regarde, m'embrasse, me regarde encore.

On vient le chercher, on lui détache ses menottes, il prend un certain temps de regarder ses mains libres.

Je dois l'attendre dehors, pendant qu'on vide sa cellule.  
Il sort, habillé en jeans et avec un simple tee-shirt noir avec un sac en toile sous le bras, ça change beaucoup de la combinaison orange.  
Il est super heureux.

-« Tu as un chez toi ?  
- Non, répond-il.  
- Viens chez moi alors… »

Il me nargue avec un sourire démoniaque.

-« C'est une proposition ?  
- De ?  
- Rien gamin… »

Mon téléphone sonne. On s'arrête, je le sors de ma poche et répond.

-« Euh… Allô ?  
- Naruto ? C'est Gaara, je te dérange ?  
- Un peu, oui… »

Je veux tout sauf lui parler…

-« Je voudrais m'excuser.  
- Ah.  
- Tu me pardonnes ?  
- Peut-être…  
- Bon… Tant pis, dit-il dans un souffle. Je raccroche. J'essayerai plus tard.»

Comme je n'y connais rien, je le glisse tel quel dans ma poche. Sasuke ne pose aucune question.  
On arrive chez moi, je lui fais visiter, l'immense salon/salle à manger, la véranda, la cuisine, la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. Au second, le bureau et 3 chambres.  
Je lui montre la mienne, la plus simple, avec un lit double. _Pas mal_, me dit-il.  
Il pose son sac et s'assit dessus. Il me regarde.

-« Viens gamin.  
- Arrête s'il te plait, de m'appel… »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase : il m'attire contre lui, et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, ça fait mal.  
Je m'assieds sur ses jambes, ses mains froides caresse mon dos, je frisonne, il m'embrasse de plus en plus fort. Je manque de tomber en arrière. Il se recule et me sourit, de sa manière démoniaque, que j'adore.

Doucement, sa main gauche caresse mes cheveux blonds, ca fait du bien, puis, en un coup, il me les agrippe fort et m'oblige à tourner la tête. Je pousse un cri, et le psychopathe s'attaque à mon cou. Il l'embrasse doucement, de plus en plus fort, je frissonne, je soupire.  
Il descend, vers la clavicule, j'aime ça…  
Je mets mes bras derrière sa nuque.  
Sa main droite, la libre, passe sous mon tee-shirt. Il commence à me griffer, à me pousser de plus en plus… Je soupire encore plus fort.

Tout à coup, il me soulève il est bien plus grand et plus fort que moi. On se tourne et il me pose sur le lit il est sur moi, je sens son parfum, fort, sombre, enivrant.

Il commence à rire, bizarrement. Il m'enlève le tee-shirt, je vois les griffes, ça ne fait rien, j'aime ça aussi… Il me prend la jambe, s'écrase sur moi, fort, je sais à peine respirer… Il caresse mon ventre, mon nombril, je soupire très fort, il arrive à mon pantalon. En riant, il détache le bouton. Je n'aime pas trop ça, je l'en empêche. Mais il m'attrape les bras, les pose au dessus de ma tête, et avec une ficelle dans son sac, me les attache au barreau du lit.

Il enlève sa chemise, je vois son torse musclé, pâle, j'ai envie de le toucher. Merde, je suis attaché, c'est vrai…  
Doucement, il se pose sur moi, je soupire au contact de sa peau chaude sur la mienne. Il m'embrasse, joue avec mes lèvres, je soupire…  
Ses mains froides descendent jusqu'à mon pantalon, qu'il enlève doucement… Il se recule, et rit doucement en voyant mon caleçon où transparait mon membre gonflé.  
Il me regarde, avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, car doucement, il enlève le dernier tissu que je porte. J'ai froid. J'ai envie de lui…  
Il enlève son pantalon, descend son caleçon, puis se met derrière moi, doucement, je sens qu'il va me pénétrer, je crie, ça fait mal et du bien en même temps, il me regarde dans cet état, attaché, vulnérable, je crois que ça lui plait. Il y a un truc qui me dérange mais… Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, il me fait un immense coup de rein, je crie, j'ai mal, mais ça fait tellement de bien, encore… Il commence des mouvements, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, je sens que ça grandi dans mon corps, ça tire…

-« T'aimes ça hein ?... »

Je hoche la tête, transpirant et fiévreux. Un autre coup de rein me faire gémir encore plus.  
Encore… Il continue, il sourit, il me regarde de ses yeux démoniaques habités par je ne sais quelle lueur.  
Il va plus vite, il gémit lui aussi, il m'agrippe la peau, je soupire, je pousse un gémissement très fort, je crois qu'il va jouir, il va de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, puis il touche un point, je sens la sensation montée en moi comme un raz-de-marée, je crie, je lui dis _Plus vite !_ , avec un violent coup de rein il touche encore le point, je sens toute la sensation qui explose, j'hurle, je sens le liquide monter dans mon membre, et la bouche du psychopathe s'en empare, il avale tout, je crie encore plus fort tellement c'est bon, il continue ses mouvements, il est sur le point lui aussi, il va plus vite, plus fort, il gémit de plus en plus fort lui aussi puis tremblant, s'éjecte dans mon corps, alors il commence à rire, ça fait peur, encore plus peur qu'avant, il me regarde, ce n'est plus celui qui me plaisait, je suis exténué, il me regarde, dit _Ca ne fait que commencer_, se retourne vers son sac, puis abat une lame dans mon ventre.

Une violente douleur s'empare de moi. Je crie de douleur, je vois le sang qui coule sur mon corps. Il la retire et la replonge, près de mes cotes. La douleur est atroce, j'ai l'impression d'être mort, quand je sens l'arme rentrer une troisième fois, puis une quatrième, j'ai un coup sur la tête, puis un deuxième… Sasuke ne fait que rigoler, il se redresse, se rhabille, je vois tout dans le brouillard, je vais tomber dans les pommes… J'entends juste une chose :

-« Trop facile ! »

Puis le noir.

Je me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois rien. Je bouge un peu, et je sens une main sur la mienne. Je la retire, croyant avoir encore affaire au psychopathe.

Je me mets à pleurer. J'ai mal partout. Je sais à peine bouger.

-« Naruto ? Tu es réveillé ?  
- Gaara ?! Gaara c'est toi ?! »

Soulagé, je pleure deux fois plus. Je sens qu'on me prend entre deux bras. J'entends Gaara, il pleure aussi…

-« J'ai mal… je gémis. Et je ne vois rien… »

Il se dégage de moi, dit _Pardon, et on t'a mis des bandages, tu as eu de gros coups sur la tête._

-« Je voudrais m'excuser.  
- Ah.  
- Tu me pardonnes ?  
- Peut-être… »

Je me mets à pleurer comme un bébé, en lui disant_je t'aime, j'aurais jamais dû, j'ai été manipulé, pardon, je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que toi, je veux retourner chez moi avec toi, je t'aime…_

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Naruto… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps…  
- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais comment tu as fait ?  
- Je n'avais pas raccroché… »

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
Venez me partager vos impressions pour savoir comment je peux m'améliorer ! :)_

_Romane._


End file.
